The Reason I Don't Want Superpowers
by Got-No-Clue
Summary: What happens when 2 bored teens decide to get revenge on their classmates one day? Complete with abductions, lingerie stores and a TON of gross and stupid, pointless humor. Rating could go R in future chapters, read warning inside.
1. Dinner at the Mansion

THE REASON I DON'T WANT SUPERPOWERS:  
  
A FanFiction by Gertrude McGinnis and Kurt Weedwacker  
  
DISCLAIMER: We (the almighty authors) do not own any of the...uhh...references to X-Men characters in this story, however we DO own the original ones. Now that we got THAT out of the way...this story contains sexual references, language, high stupidity and is guaranteed to lower your IQ about 10 points or more, not to mention contains random and disturbingly stupid humor.  
  
This story is a parody of X-Men:Evolution...we've been inspired to enact our revenge in this fanfic by people in our high school who we don't like.  
  
CAST OF CHARACTERS: let's see if you can figure out who they're a parody of :-P  
  
Q-Tip: shoots laser beams out of his ears. DumpGirl: can phase through any type of garbage, waste, rubbish, trash. Playdoh: can teleport to a random place (uncontrolled teleporting) Miss Cleah: can read people's innermost most embarassing thoughts, nothing else. Rough Ryder: can absorb a person's most unuseful telent or power. Is the reincarnation of Teddy Roosevelt (just so ya know). Mr. Poop: shoots toilets at people. Eric: attracts wrestlers. Literally.  
  
...and then there's Joanna, who's just the cook. She has no special powers and is randomly taken hostage by the bad guys when they want a ransom....that's pretty much the use we have for her in this fic :-P  
  
If you still want to read on after all the various warnings...umm...good luck and enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Our story begins with a hearty dinner around the table at the Xavier "mansion". Our characters are eating and having an animated debate over their evening meal. The question of the evening is: "which came first? Hot dog or bologna?" They were evenly torn to both sides. While half were in favor of the hot dog, the other insisted on balogna. My name is Wally, and I'm your narrator for this fic. I wish i had a different job, but I was paid a large sum of money by the authors so i will quit my bitchin' for now.  
  
"I say the hot dog came first!" Q-Tip yelled angrily to the bologna side of the table. "hot dogs are so much cooler than bologna...because if they're frozen they stick!" "No way!" yelled DumpGirl "not like I would know...no I wouldn't now would I...but I would.. aaaahhh! I have to remember to stop contradicting myself when I'm trying to cover up!"  
  
In case you all haven't figured it out yet, DumpGirl is a dumb dizt with an IQ of about 2.  
  
Before she could finish her long winded ditzy statement, Miss Cleah swiftly smacked her over the head with a large frying pan. "That should teach you!" she huffed.  
  
In case you where all wondering, I'll say Miss Cleah isn't exactly the nicest person in the world when it comes to dealing with annoyingly dim valley girls and can lose her patience rather quickly. She barely ever speaks and spends most of her time sulking in corners and glaring accusingly at her "co-workers".  
  
"Heeeey what did you do that for?" whined DumpGirl, on the verge of hysterics In retort, Miss Cleah just glared at her in a very unfriendly way, as usual. "Hey will someone pass the salt please?" Playdoh asked in his affected (and clearly fake) british accent. "And does balogna really come from bologna or is it a misnomer?" he continued, waxing philosophical once more. "Hey, what did that word, like, mean?" giggled DumpGirl, feeling she might be able to add yet another "fancy word" to her vocabulary. This caused RoughRyder to roll her eyes in exasperation as Mr. Poop started sniggering, patting DumpGirl on the back and muttering "good one". Of course he stopped doing this as soon as he realized everyone else at the table was staring at him with a weirded out expression, obvously not getting his "joke".  
  
Just for your information, Mr. Poop is what we would commonly call the typical "Mr. Cool Dude Wannabe". That meaning he is the type of person that tries too hard to be cool when he's really just a big dork. He was called Mr. Poop by his companions the day he decided to stop baithing, because of the smell. He grew very attached to the name since the others had given it to him. He never quite realized that it was an insult in his desperation for human contact.  
  
"Er...ok then" he mumbled, shrinking into the nearest corner to join Miss Cleah, who decided she preferred to lurk around rather than to continue listening to the pitiful conversation. And 2 minutes later she concluded that she had made a good decision when she heard a sudden commotion going on in the dining room. Apparently more people had started favoring the bologna, causing Q-Tip to get pissed and start shooting laser beams out of his ears in the attempt to hit the opposing team. Of course, he kept missing considering he was too stupid to realize he had to turn his head in order to aim properly.  
  
"This means war!" Mr. Poop proclaimed, and in his desperate efforts to look all heroic and macho, started flinging toilets at everyone. Soon, everyone started joining in, flinging whatever they found nearest to them at eachother, including food, drinks, and furniture. Hot dogs and bologne where flying everywhere, along with macaroni and cheese, salad, chips and salsa, and chocolate pudding. "Like, oh my god you guys! You are totally getting stuff on my brand new shirt!" protested DumpGirl before getting knocked out by a particularly large toilet. In the meantime, RoughRyder started going around punching random people and smearing chocolate pudding all over them since her "power" wasn't all that useful.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a huge green laser beam blasted through the ceiling, abducting them all. In case you haven't figured it out yet, the abducter was Eric, who wanted yet again to...umm...."save the day" and carry on with his evil plans to rule the Earth (not to mention to attract as many wrestlers as possible ;-)). So pretty much everyone got transported to Eric's personal super-sized flying saucer and got whisked off to infinity and beyond. Except for Playdoh and DumpGirl, who ended up teleporting to a lingerie store.  
  
__________________ TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	2. Victoria's Secret Nightmare

Chapter 2:  
  
Startled, Playdoh and DumpGirl looked around in a complete state of confusion. Yes, dear readers, they found out they where located in no other place than "Victoria's Secret".  
  
"Gah! This place is a man's worse nightmare!" complained Playdoh at the sight of the numerous pink frilly nightgowns and under....erm...garnments. "Ohhh myy god! This place like, totally rocks my world! Like, look at all this awesome stuff!" gasped DumpGirl as she swooped down to gather numerous purple and blue fuzzy thongs and taking off towards the fitting rooms at supersonic speed. Poor Playdoh was just left standing there like a complete idiot, shaking his head in exasperation as a bunch of giggling girls made it's way over to ask him for his opinion on the newest bra models.  
  
In the meantime, DumpGirl was trying on several extremely skimpy and colourful slips in front of a large mirror, dreaming about how "totally" shocked yet plesantly surprised Playdoh would be when she decided to model them for him later. Just as a side note, DumpGirl has a HUGE crush on Playdoh...he just dosen't know it yet. (tsk, you'd think someone as smart as he is would figure it out by now considering he's being chased around by her day and night!) So anyway, just as DumpGirl finished trying on the last pair of lace stockings with a satisfied smirk, she heard the noise of laughter and chattering just outside the fitting rooms. Glancing over on her way to the cash register, her eyes met the most horrible sight she's seen in *dramatic pause* all her life! *Gasp* There stood Playdoh, shamelessly flirting with a bunch of blushing teenage girls who where giggling histerically and writing down their phone numbers on the nearest piece of clothing in lipstick. Playdoh was obvioulsy really enjoying the attention. DumpGirl was just too shocked for words.  
  
"That jerk!" she thought indignantly with tears in her eyes "I'll show him!"  
  
With that she resolved to come up with a plan to lure him out of the group, seduce him, and...make him fall in love with her so that they could get married, buy a castle, have tons of babies, and live happily ever after! Well, mabye the plan woudn't turn out THAT well, but it was still worth a shot, she though just as she heard Playdoh showing off in front of the girls, using his intellectual voice and dramatically proclaiming: "To be, or not to be, that is the question!"  
  
She quickly rummaged through her bag and pulled out a huge blonde wig, a sparkling pink catsuit, a pair of gold high heels, a flamboyant purple boa and added the finishing touch: a coat of neon pink lipstick. She confidently strutted out from the dressing room into Playdoh and his fanclub's plain sight....which pretty much resulted in everyone (including the store owner) having a major heart attack. "Hello, darling!" she cooed, receiving even more shocked looks from everyone (if that was even possible) "Will you marry me?" "AAAAHHHHHH SHE'S A PHSYCO! SAVE ME....SOMEONE! HEEELP!" Playdoh was really starting to panick when she attempted to sit herself on his lap "Don't worry Shakespeare! I've got it under control" yelled a random girl from the fanclub as she grabbed the nearest mannequin and crashed it over DumpGirl's head. "Waaahhh why do I always totally have to get that?" whined DumpGirl, wondering why for real. "Don't you love me, Playdy-poo? Have I not always tried to help you with your lin....linggg---lingggggg" "Linguistics" corrected Playdoh "Yeah, like, your l-i-n-g-u-i-s-t-i-c-s homework?" she asked with pleading eyes "Um...yeah...probably the reason why I failed the course" he snorted "But...but...Playdy-poo!" she was on the verge of another crying attack again when suddenly...someone enters the scene!  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN!!  
  
The rescuer was none other than the amazing...the talented...the brave...the resorceful...and the scrumptious...Joanna the cook! "Hey you guys! What a coincidence!" exclaimed Joanna "I was just picking up some new...uh...lingerie for tomorrow's dinner...yeah....*awkard silence*...sooooooo what are you guys doing here?" "Wee...." stuttered Playdoh, flushing to a deep purplish color and wishing the bright pink floor would collapse swallowing him up...or mabye swallowing DumpGirl up...hmm...either way could work. "Oohh so you guys are going out now?" smiled Joanna as she elbowed poor Playdoh in the chest "I knew it would happen sooner or later!" she added with a wink. "Noo....it's not like that...." Playdoh tried to protest as DumpGirl beamed ear to ear, resuming her fantasizing about castles and babies with a dreamy look in her eyes "Awww, isn't it cute, he's so shy about it" teased Joanna "Well, I was wondering where you guys had gone, it's really late!" "We...." Playdoh desperately tried to explain, but was once more cut off by Joanna "Come on you little lovebirds, I'm driving you guys back to the mansion!" and with that she grabbed the two and proceeded directly towards the car, ignoring the struggling and complaints of a very confused and distressed Playdoh.  
  
It was gonna be a looooong night  
  
___________________ TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	3. Abducted by Eric

Chapter 3:  
  
The team looked at their new and foreign surroundings. They had been beamed aboard the flying saucer by some sort of extremely powerful alien force ("WOOOOOO-HOOOO!" shouted Mr. Poop as they whirled through the air "This is fun!" until he was shut up by the hostile glances he received from his team mates). They figured they where located on the central bridge of the spaceship. "Where the hell are we?" Q-Tip said angrily to the surrounding darkness, obviously ingoring the comment previously made by Rough Ryder on their wherabouts, being macho AND stupid. A figure glided from the shadows and began to speak:  
  
"Welcome aboard my amazing space-thingy X-freaks! First of all, let me introduce myself. I am the lord of wrestlers, the master of mats, the king of cheese, the prince of other idiots like me, the founder of space missions to planet XYZ, the aaaaaaaalmightyyyy.....ERIC!"  
  
His little speech was received with a bunch of dropped jaws, clueless looks, and mutters of "what an idiot...". This, however, did not seem to discourage the aaaaaaalmightyyyy Eric who smiled pompously and announced that they where all being held hostage...for...well...no apparent reason, just because he wanted to.  
  
"But what do you want with us?" Mr. Poop asked, trying to ignore his now moistened pants "I...haven't though of that yet...but...shut up fool! How dare you question my all powerful evil plots!" yelled Eric, now starting to get really ticked off. "Um...sorry sir!" stammered Mr. Poop, embarassed he was being humiliated once again in front of his complanions, what a shocker.  
  
Suddenly, just as Q-Tip was about to make another smart-assed remark, as he usual does in abduction and death situations, he was lifted off the ground by an overpowering magnetic force and shot through the air straight at Eric, who didn't even seem all that surpised. "Oh no, not AGAIN!" whined Eric as he realized Q-Tip was stuck to his arm. Q-Tip, forgetting his dignity and machoism, started kicking and screaming like a girl "Let go! Let gooo! Help! Rape! Molestation! Ahhh!" in a very high pitched voice. He even tried to bite Eric, but, ceasing to realize Eric was wearing a very thick metal suit, injured his front tooth very badly. "Oww! Brainfreeze!" he shrieked stupidly.  
  
Let me fill you in on the reason why Eric magically attracted wrestlers. See, being very gay and having his heart broken by a wrestler during his childhood, he made an oath that one day just like the cool dude from X-Men Magneto could attract metal (the human magnet) HE would be able to attract WRESTLERS!  
  
DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!  
  
At hearing this, the Tooth Fairy suddenly burst into the room through the window and granted his wish. From that day on...Eric became the human wrestler magnet! *Cheers echo through the crowd* Okay, now that we cleared that up, let's get back to the action *more cheers*  
  
"Oh, no!" shouted Rough Ryder, waving her arms frantically and running around like an idiot "We've gotta help Q-Tip get loose from the grip of the evil almighty Eric!" With that, she charged headfirst into Eric's chest, and once again, ceasing to realize that Eric was wearing a very thick metal suit, almost knocked herself out on the spot. "Oww! Dizziness!" she protested as she swooned and landed on top of Eric, knocking him over. "Oh great!" thought Eric sarcastically, struggling to get up to rid himself of the two "Why do I always get picked to be the bad guy in these dammed fanfictions!"  
  
"Because you're a loser and we don't like you!" shouted the almighty authors who where randomly tanning on beach chairs at the very top of the flying saucer "so quit your bitchin' and get your butt back into the story!" and emphasized this by pegging him in the head with the nearest bottle of sunblock. "Oww! Migraine!" he groaned as he resigned himself to get back to work.  
  
After Eric's grudging descent back into the fic, he recommenced his attack on the team. "It will all be over soon, X-Jerks. As we speak this very saucer is absorbing your powers and draining you of your precious life. As they leave you, they are absorbed directly into my being! Soon you will all wither away and i will be stronger than all of you combined! Mwahahahahaaaa!  
  
Miss Cleah had been staring at Eric, unalarmed by his prattle and very focused. Suddenly, she spoke up. "You only want our powers so you can impress Kurt Weedwacker!". She smirked evilly.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" frowned Kurt from the top of the saucer, who was now busy dancing the tango with Gertrude. "One more reference to me in this whole chapter, and I'm zapping you out of this fic!"  
  
Eric blushed noticably. "HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANT HIM?!?...I mean, shut up, I'm not gay!" he stammered to Miss Cleah, very startled that his secret had been revealed. Just then, he felt a curious feeling, the kind that he usually got when he was looking at cute wrestlers on tv, and soon realized Rough Ryder had revived and was staring daggers at him. "How is this possible?" he thought in utter confusion. "Me, falling in love with a girl? But...but...I'm gay! How can I like Rough Ryder?! GAHHHH!!!" At this, he dissapeared in a puff of multicolored smoke, looking for somewhere he could sit down and think properly (something he had never done before in his life). Then, Gertrude and Kurt (who where very busy eating chips and salsa, STILL at the top of the saucer) pulled out 2 magic wands, pointed them at the hostages, and zapped them back to the Xavier mansion...just because they where getting bored with that scenario. Ohhh boy. I am Wally, your narrator, and I STILL hate my job. Grrr....  
  
__________________ TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	4. Crashed Slumber Party

Chapter 4:  
  
Back at the Xavier Mansion, our beloved friends were having a post-battle slumber party in the Professor's chambers. Everyone had agreed to dress in pajamas and bring any food they could find including pickles, beans, cheese and HOT DOGS. Because this time, they chose to settle their argument in favor of our favourite meat product (thanks, DumpGirl, for teaching us the wonders of hot dogs ;-) ) Ahem, anyway, as we previoulsy mentioned, everyone recovered their energy, and with renewed vigor, dressed in their favourite pajamas for the slumber party.  
  
Miss Cleah's pajamas where bright red (to match her hair) with scattered yellow zodiac signs that symbolized death.  
  
Right behind her was Playdoh, who's neon green pajamas contrasted beautifully with his blue skin, bringing out his animal magnetism, as DumpGirl later was overjoyed to point out to everyone ("HEY EVERYBODY! HAVE YA'LL NOTICED, LIKE, HOW PLAYDOH'S PAJAMAS TOTALLY BRING OUT HIS ANIMAL MAGNETISM!")  
  
Mr. Poop was wearing cowboy pajamas, and it dosen't take a rocket scientist to figure out why. He wanted to be a cowboy (YEE-HAW!)  
  
After him entered Rough Ryder, who was wearing a really cute matching Barney outfit (what? whatcha staring at?) and DumpGirl, who just wore what she had previously bought at the lingerie store, STILL in hopes of seducing PlayDoh. Poor girl, will she ever realize he's not interested in her?! The answer: nope, how else would there be any kind of plot? duuh!  
  
Q-Tip and Joanna where last to enter, arm in arm, Q-Tip in his lucky wrestling boxers, and Joanna in an apron and chef hat which she thought made her look as sizzling as cinnamon and as hot as wasabi!  
  
Once they where all there, they gathered on the Professor's pink fuzzy bed (along with the Professor of course, who was dressed in matching Barbie apparel) and decided to play truth or dare.  
  
DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!  
  
"I go first!" announced Rough Ryder "Okay, DumpGirl, truth or dare?" "Like, what does that mean?" "Uh, if you say truth, that means you have to TRUTHFULLY answer one of my questions, or if you say dare, you have to do something i tell you to do" "Ooh, sounds like fun, like I totally pick truth! That sounds like, so much easier!" "Okay, here's the question: do you like Playdoh?"  
  
DumpGirl visibly blushed at the question but proceeded to regain her composure "Um, like, no way!" she said "Oh please" started Miss Cleah, rolling her eyes "SOMEONE'S in denial!" "Denial ain't just a river in Egypt" quoted Rough Ryder "Heeey, I know what that place is!" giggled DumpGirl "Dosen't it, like, have a ton of Eiffel Towers in the middle of the desert?" "Um...do you mean, pyramids?" questioned a really confused Rough Ryder "Yeah, whatever, same thing" said Dump Girl "Hey guys, can we get on with the game?" asked a very anxious Professor, who was throughly anticipating the next question.  
  
"Okay!" squeaked DumpGirl excitedly "it's my turn! Professor, truth or dare?" "Uh...truth...i guess...." "Alrighty!" she said, and then pointed to his Barbie T-shirt "Is that your real name?" This caused, several people in the room to hit their heads against the bedposts in total frustration "Um...no" answered the Professor, dissapointed she hadn't asked something more personal "my real name is Miriam" he added, hanging his head. He quickly regained his cheerful mood, however, when he though of a good dare to inflict on his next "victim" "PlayDoh, I dare you to do a pole dance!"  
  
PlayDoh, who had been dozing off throughout the entire party, at hearing those words, suddenly sprung awake, and jumped 5 feet into the air in total surprise, hitting his head against the fat purple teddy bear hanging from the ceiling. "You heard me PlayDoh!" "But...but..." "No buts!" shouted DumpGirl, obviously very pleased with the Professors idea and was already set with a digital camera and tripod.  
  
Amidst of all confusion, the teens had failed to notice that the authors where once again spying on them through a an extendable telescope from inside of the Professor's SSC or...Super Secret Closet, with the intent of crashing the party....those party poopers (no pun intended, Mr. Poop....actually....pun intended)  
  
"Yo Gerty, is it time yet?" questioned Kurt who was starting to get bored flipping through the Professors SPM's...or rather...Secret Porno Magazines.  
  
"I'd say" answered Gertrude, who was busy watching a very embarassed PlayDoh getting teased by his companions, as she noisily munched on a Snickers bar. "Hey, can I have some of that?" Kurt asked hopefully, dropping the last of the magazines with a look of pure disgust on his face. "You wish" retorded a very smug Gertrude, as she took a bigger bite "Fine" huffed Kurt "then I'll just have to find something to do...like...crash this pathetic shin dig!" And with that, he burst out of the closet (no enuendos or references intended) and, holding up a large glow in the dark stop sign, announced that the party was over as Gertrude rollerskated around the room holding up a "not for sale" sign.  
  
Everyone pouted and returned to their rooms, and eventually feel asleep...how exciting...until....they suddenly heard a shrill scream from the Professor's room! Oooohhh...cliffhanger!  
  
__________________ TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	5. Teddy's and Late Night Confessions

A/N: thanks Yuri for suggesting the spacing method, it's working a lot better for us and it's probably easier to read. Random though: russians are REALLY underrated. ^_^ Sorry this chapter is being posted so late...between school supply shopping and whatnot, we've been pretty busy lately...thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed us (that means YOU, yuri...you rock!) Um...alright then...here's chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
At hearing the extremely high pitched scream, the X-Slumber Partiers (pun intended...haha) rushed over to the Professors room in a worried frenzy to find out what exactly was going on.  
  
"Hey Professor X, why is your room so godammed big! I live in a cardboard box for heaven's sake!" said Q-Tip angrily (when is he NOT angry?) as he glanced around with envy.  
  
"Professor, we heard a scream coming from your room, are you alright?" asked Joanna with a look of concern on her face  
  
In response, the Professor, who had been having a nervous breakdown in the meantime, started crying and kicking his bed announcing that his most prized posession (no, not THAT you pervert!) had been stolen. Yes, dear readers, it was none other than his fat purple teddy bear, that had been calmly hanging from the ceiling just minutes ago!  
  
"What am I going to do without my Snuggles!" the Professor cried like a little girl who's lollipop had just been taken away from her  
  
"Like, don't worry Professor" said DumpGirl "Tomorrow morning, after a good night's sleep, we can like, head out with the X-Spoon and totally get your teddy back!"  
  
"Thanks, DumpGirl" sniffed the Professor "I don't know what I would do without having you there for me during these hard times! (Um...not literally folks)  
  
With that, the Professor and DumpGirl embraced lovingly as they cried on each others shoulder, patted each others back, and pulled out thir pink barbie lace handkerchiefs. They ended this by giving each other their "Best Friends Forever!" handshake.  
  
"Thanks, DumpGirl, I feel much better now"  
  
"Like, no problem, Professor!" she chimed, giving his hand a squeeze.  
  
"Hey dudes, has anyone seen Rough Ryder?" questioned Mr. Poop. "She hasn't gone to the bathroom in an hour, and I'm starting to get lonely!"  
  
At that, everyone noticed, that Rough Ryder, was, in fact, missing!  
  
"Wow, it took you idiots long enough!" commented Kurt, who was waxing a kiwi nearby.  
  
At hearing that Mr. Poop got tears in his eyes at the idea of being called stupid...ONCE AGAIN...and rushed to the nearest toilet for comfort....yes readers...how sad is that...Mr. Poop has finally hit rock bottom...if that was even possible  
  
"Wally, how many times have I told you NOT to butt into the story!" yelled Gertrude, who was busy eating the very kiwi that Kurt had so skilfully waxed.  
  
Sorry, all powerful and wonderful and amazing, and almighty author! Now, getting back to the story....so after everyone concluded that it was very coincidental that Rough Ryder AND the fat purple teddy a.k.a. "Snuggles" had both dissapeared in one night, they decided to search Rough Ryder's bedroom for evidence. Of course Mr. Poop took the task of searching her underpants drawer a couple dozen times just to make sure she wasn't hiding under a thong....after it was removed and...uhh...confinscated for further...uhhmm...inspection..."cuz you know, like in movies the villains always hide their loot in the underpants drawer!" concluded Mr. Poop thriumphantly.  
  
It was then that Miss Cleah found them. Under the bed. Dozens of them. All shapes, sizes and colors. The TEDDIES! Yes, dear reader, shocking I know, but what Miss Cleah found under the bed was none other than a huge collection of teddy bears of all varieties and brands.  
  
"So THIS is what Rough Ryder was keeping a secret from us!" Q-Tip remarked angrily...and to emphasize that, shot 2 laser beams out of each ear. One of them bounced off a particularly chubby yellow teddy bear that eerily resembled Whinnie the Pooh.  
  
"But like, why would Rough Ryder steal teddy bears and like, store them under her bed?" questioned a very confused DumpGirl  
  
"Well it could be that, since Rough Ryder is the reincarnation of Teddy Roosevelt and the teddy bear was made after him, mabye she feels some strange sort of attraction towards teddy bears" explained the Professor.  
  
Just then, as she opened the door to leave the room and head towards her own, Joanna found a note on the floor. She quickly picked it up and read:  
  
Hey Guys, I know you probably think I'm a creep for stealing Snuggles, the thing is, I can't control the urge to steal teddy bears once i see them! I think this is because Eric is controlling my mind...might be part B of his evil plot to take over the world for no reason. Anyway, while he was taking over my head he ordered me to meet him on planet XYZ so I've got to go now so...uh...come rescue me? Please? Oh and Playdoh, in case I get killed by Eric or get run over by a giant emu during my stay here...I just wanted you to know...I love you. Signed, Rough Ryder  
  
Playdoh's cheecks blushed a very bright shade of red as DumpGirl indignantly muttered "how dare she! Playdoh's totally MY man!" She got even more frustrated when PlayDoh just stood there smiling idiotically to himself, starry-eyed.  
  
"Sweetie, like, snap out of it! You know I'm the only girl for you!" spat DumpGirl  
  
"Will you two please shut up!?" hissed Miss Cleah, then addressed the others "Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, we're taking the X-Spoon to Planet XYZ, but for now, everyone is going to bed, and no "but's"!"  
  
So with that, everyone went to bed. This time for real.  
  
_________________ TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Intermission

Intermission....I guess.....  
  
A/N: hey everyone, the fanfiction has been TEMPORARILY suspended because we're working on another one on fictonpress.com under the same pen name (Got-No-Clue). Lol, not like anyone except Yuri read this one anyway (sorry Yuri!) We'll update it after we've gotten the other one going on the other site. Anyway, if anyone has any suggestions on what should happen next, feel free to email us or sign the story *cough* because no one ever does *cough*, although we've got a pretty basic outline for the plot. Ok, ttyl everyone! 


End file.
